


Embers

by Talayse



Series: Fireside [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: Continued from "Firelight", what Sirius thinks about after Remus falls asleep.





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011, archiving my fav stuff over here.

Sirius quietly levitated another log onto the dying fire, flinching a bit as it popped and hissed when it began to burn. Remus had fallen asleep— finally— and was snoring softly, his face turned to the side and his nose digging into Sirius's chest a little. This made Sirius feel warm and kind of— well— squirmy on the inside. It was not a bad way to be.

Sirius found himself staring at the fire, despite his earlier intention of sleeping once Moony fell asleep, he found he could not. Sure, he was tired, but his mind was full of Remus. The fact that the other boy was asleep on his chest did not help matters, but these days his mind was always full of Remus. Which was really rather pleasant (except for that one time, when Professor McGonagall caught him staring at Moony and instead of reprimanding him for not paying attention, gave him a sort of sympathetic-commiserating look that Sirius still didn't want to think about.)

It was comforting to Sirius to know that he loved Moony. Given his upbringing and background he had been afraid he wouldn't know how, wouldn't be able to, or wouldn't know how it felt. It was glorious, and he revelled in the feeling every day, even if he couldn't have Moony the way he wanted, he still had him, and could look after him and spend time with him. Sirius would take everything Moony could give him, and be not only happy, but grateful.

_Which just shows what pathetic bugger you are_ a voice in his head said, but Sirius ignored it, it sounded like Snivellus and what was that bastard doing in his head anyway?

Sirius shook his head carefully to clear it without disturbing Moony, who was now drooling, his mouth open against Sirius's shirt and leaving a moist patch.

It really was wonderful, sitting in the darkened common room with his arms full of Moony and the fire glowing merrily. It was the sort of quiet moment Sirius could appreciate, even if there really wasn't much to it, he knew it would be burned in his memory for a long time.

Sirius shifted carefully, trying to ease a few numb limbs without waking Moony, who was heavier than he looked. He managed to move a little, and now Moony's open mouth was ghosting warm, moist breath across his neck. Which was nice, but also dangerous, perhaps moving hadn't been such a grand idea after all.

Sirius tried to look down at Moony, but his head was too close and Sirius ended up brushing his chin through Moony's soft hair a few times before giving up. He knew what Moony looked like anyway, he didn't need to look at him. He just wanted to. Oh, the things he wanted to do— best not think about them or he'd have a blushing, stammering Moony being awkward about the natural reaction that Sirius's body had to such thoughts. Yes, best not. Even if they were lovely. 

Sirius squirmed and reminded himself that while Moony was rather accepting of Sirius's doting fondness, he was more than likely to run screaming in the other direction if he were given an idea as to Sirius's baser hungers.

"S'r's," Moony murmured into his neck.

"Yeah Moony," Sirius said, stilling his squirming, and holding his breath.

Moony's mouth moved soundlessly against his neck for a moment, like he was talking or . . . kissing, "It's okay, S'r's," Moony said, then started snoring again.

Sirius listened carefully, but Moony continued to snore and the only other sound was the occasional crack and pop of the fire.

Closing his eyes, Sirius tried to convince himself to sleep.

He did, eventually.


End file.
